Gosan Matawa Kainyū
by Teddypro
Summary: The Rikudō Sennin is mysteriously transported far into the future after his fight with the Juubi. Confused by the change in times, he wanders out and discovers a little girl who strangely has some of the Juubi's chakra sealed within her. Watch now, as he takes her in, teaching her how to control the beast within her while trying to control his own beast himself. May change rating.
1. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

**Gosan Matawa Kainyū [1]**

**Chapter I - What Just Happened?**

* * *

"What? Where am I?" spoke a young masculine voice.

The young man was roughly in his mid to late twenties. He was roughly five foot ten and had short, gray hair that was mildly spiked except for two large spikes of hair on the top of his head that gave the impression of horns. His eyes were light purple with six circles rippling from a small pupil in the center of his eyes.

As for the rest of his appearance, he was dressed in a dark gray combat gi over a simple, black monk's garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a white, high-collared haori with an eye like his own over nine magatama in a block formation on the back of it. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waste was a belt that held a sword in its seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain.

The man looked around. He seemed to be in a forest of sorts. Odd. He could have sworn he was in a barren wasteland not a minute ago.

"_Yeah, a wasteland caused by my fight with the Juubi_," the man thought. He then spoke out-loud to himself, "Okay, let me think. What happened during that fight that could have caused this?"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The young man stared down the beast before him. He showed no fear in facing such a creature. The great beast before him had ten, black tails with equal tone to its body along with black spikes jutting from its back and three jutting from its head that made it seem like a crown. A single red eye simliar to his own but with the added feature of nine tomoe stared unblinking at him. Its mouth was a simple slit that was unnoticeable when it was shut. However, one would see several rows a razor sharp teeth lined in the beast's mouth should anyone ever witness its mouth opened._

_The man stared down his foe with a sharp glare, showing his lack of fear towards the raging beast. The beast appropriately named the Juubi roared._

_The battle was joined._

_The beast swung its arm, attempting to crush the human under the strike._

_"**Shinra Tensei [2]**!" the man shouted as he struck out with his palm unleashes an attack of unbelievable force that stopped the Juubi's claw dead in its tracks. The man, with a great burst of speed, quickly sped to the side avoid the great claw as his attack finally ran out of power and it crashed down. The man continued his sprint until the other claw crashed in front of him. He quickly reacted, "**Shinra Tensei**!"_

_The force didn't force the hand out of the way, however. He used it to force himself away from the hand. He back flipped using the momentum of his attack and landed on the beast's other hand. Taking advantage of this, the young man ran up the length of the Juubi's arm. The beast, however, unleashed a roar that caused sound waves that ultimately forced him off. Shaking off his temporary deafness, the young man landed on a nearby cliff a good distance away._

_"Damn," he thought. "With just its roar. . ."_

_The beast turned to its foe. It's one, red eye gazing straight into his very being with its unblinking stare. Slowly the man drew his sword and raised his staff to the beast and shouted out, "Hear me, Juubi! I am Usu Genji **[3]**! The Rikudō Sennin **[4]**! Today you fall and it will be by my blade, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi **[5]**, that I will strike you down!"_

_The Juubi's response was to unleash an earth-shattering roar. The Rikudō Sennin focused his chakra into his blade and it began to glow brightly with a white hue, "**Maitiījisu no Jutsu** **[6]**!"_

_He out his sword paralleled to his body and a small barrier formed around him. The roar's power didn't even effect the barrier he had made. He lowered the barrier and charged chakra into his blade, "**Raiton: Ha Arashi no Jutsu [7]**!"_

_He swung the blade a couple of times, each time sending a large, crescent wave of lightning-coated energy at the demon. The attacks hit the beast's torso and it roared in pain. He took the time to coil chakra into his legs and like a spring the chakra bolted him forward, allowing him to cover a good distance before turning to the Juubi again and using the same technique, "**Raiton: Ha Arashi no Jutsu**!"_

_Again the beast roared in pain as the lightning-enfused waves of energy sliced into its chest. However, no truly visible marks of damage showed on the creature's hide. The young man narrowed his eyes. The beast's unblinking eye glared at the Sennin in a terrible rage. Then it raised its left hand and enclosed the claw-like fingers to for form what could look like a spearhead. Suddenly, a massive surge of chakra exploded from the hand as a cyclone of wind wrapped around it. The young man's eyes widened and again coiled chakra into his legs. He jumped far into the air just in time to avoid the mountain-shattering, piercing blow from the monster's hand. The Sennin didn't focus on that however. As he ascended, he stared down his foe. He uttered another technique, "**Banshō Ten'in [8]**!"_

_The Juubi's head jerked forward allowing the Sennin to land on its head. He prepared his sword to strike downward as it again glowed due to the man's chakra empowering it, "**Ryū no Giji Piasu no Ōda [9]**!"_

_The blade's edge suddenly glowed with the image of a majestic dragon as the man fell to one knee and drove the blade into the Juubi's skull. The beast let out a piercing scream of pain as ripples of chakra energy were unleashed from the piercing point and proceeded to send shock waves of energy through the beast. Unfortunately, the Sennin was too focused on his damaging thrust to see one of the beast's tails swing and it struck him off the Juubi's head and sent him hurtling to the ground. He didn't even have time enough to react to the impact and he hit the ground with incredible force; blasting away trees and sending rocks flying._

_The man slowly started to get up. He took a deep breath as circulated healing chakra through him. Slowly, the cuts and bruises caused by the impact started to heal. Instantly, however, his instincts acted up and he bolted ahead just in time to avoid another hit from one of the Juubi's tails. However, the force of the impact sent him flying ahead straight through another tree. He managed to recover and prepared himself to use another technique only to realize he didn't have his sword. He looked up and saw his sword still stuck in the beast's head, which was looking down at him. He deadpanned at the sight._

_Once again, it roared. But this time, a ball of black chakra began to form in front of the creature's mouth. The Sennin's eyes widened as the ball of condensed chakra fired straight at him. He quickly raised up the open palm of his now-free hand and proceeded to absorb the chakra in the Bijūdama **[10]**. The energy of the beast's attack surged within him, threatening to overload his massive chakra capacity. He struggled to move but still unleashed his next attack using the beast's absorbed chakra, "**Shinra**. . . **TENSEI**!"_

_The technique was used at its full power and coupled with the energy used in the Bijūdama. This caused the technique to unleash a force similar to the one caused by the impacting of a large, mountain-sized meteor. The entire landscape was utterly desimated and the Juubi was thrown back a very far ways. Nothing was left on the area except for a crater several hundred times the size of a mountain. The Juubi was on its back; low rumbling echoed from its person as it recovered from its daze and pain at the attack. The user of the technique was panting, having never unleashed such a powerful attack before._

_Again, however, the Sennin looked up at his adversary. The beast was again starting to get up, albeit very slowly. He took a deep breath._

_"Knew it was going to come down to this," he muttered before slamming his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu [11]**!"_

_A large puff of smoke filled the center of the crater. When it faded, three giant animals stood there. A toad, a snake, and a wolf._

_The toad was red-orange in color with the two kanji for knowledge etched above his left eye. He wore a gray vest with two gauntlets and a shoulder pad. He also a claw-like scar on his chest as well as a giant spear in his right hand. On the back of his vest was the kanji for oil. The snake was a greenish-gray with a pointed snout and two yellow-slit eyes. Just passed the eyes of his was the hood of a cobra with kanji for power on the back. The wolf was gray in color and had a scar over his right eye. He wore a sort of iron helmet that covered his entire head except for his snout, eyes, and ears. On his left shoulder was black-colored fur than shaped the kanji of loyalty._

_"Gamafurui, Mamushi, Banpei **[12]**," the Sennin addressed the toad, snake, and wolf respectively. "Thank you for coming."_

_"**Genji-san**," the wolf rumbled. "**What on earth happened here?**"_

_"I absorbed one of the Juubi's Bijūdamas and used its power to unleash a Shinra Tensei at full strength."_

_"**What?!**" the toad named Gamafurui rumbled in surprised. "**Baka! That could have killed you! What were you thinking?!**"_

_"I had a Bijūdama pointed practically point blank at my face! What did you want me to do!"_

_"**Enough**," Mamushi spoke bluntly. "**The Juubi's almost up. So tell us what you need us to do.**"_

_"What? No demand for sacrifices?"_

_"**This summon is a free one, due to the obvious circumstances**," Mamushi glanced at his fellow bosses. "**I believe we can agree with that.**"_

_The other two bosses nodded and the Sennin gazed at his foe, "I need you to hold the Juubi off while I enter Sage Mode."_

_The summons nodded, "**Leave it to us, boy. Just do it quickly; I doubt we can hold it off for long.**"_

_The young man nodded and jumped off the Wolf Boss's head. Once he did so, the wolf charged and crashed straight into Juubi as it was just about to face them after getting up. Despite only being barely larger than the beast's head, the blow did knock it off balance. What knocked it down was the less-lethal end of Gamafurui's spear smacking into its head after the toad to a rather large leap into the air. The Juubi raised its head as it began to get back up but Mamushi wrapped himself around its neck and began to squeeze. The toad finished it jump by landing on the monster's left arm while the wolf secured the right._

_The beast attempted to roar but Gamafurui's spear suddenly found its way down the Juubi's throat. Its response was to unleashed a powerful, sound shockwave from its maw, that shot the spear out of its mouth and knocked away Banpei and Gamafurui. As the spear fell, Gamafurui jumped up, caught his spear, and proceed to bring the spearhead crashing down into the beast's chest. It didn't go in very far due to its tough hide, but it went in far enough to cause it to scream in pain._

_The toad boss pulled out his spear and spun it. He then proceeded to bring the other end of it down into the monster's chin, halting the beast's cries._

_"**Well, that's was easier than I thoug-**," Gamafurui began to comment before two of the beast's tails grabbed him and Banpei and threw them across the crater. The beast quickly rose up, grabbed the Snake Boss, and hurled him on top of his comrade. Banpei snarled, "**Dammit, Gamafurui! You had to open you big, insect-eating mouth!**"_

_The Juubi roared fiercely, recapturing their attention, before charging up a Bijūdama on each of its ten tails. Their eyes widened in horror. One of those things was powerful enough to destroy three large valleys. What ten of those things could do was too terrible to imagine._

_However, a voice shouted out throughout the battlefield. One that brought hope and relief to the three bosses, "Rest now, my friends. Your brief part in this is over."_

_Then, the call of a mighty technique ran through their ears, "******Rikudō Senpō: Inton: Ryū Tamashī no Kuchiyose no** Jutsu [13]!"_

_In that moment, a gigantic mass of blazing chakra erupted from the ground in front of the Juubi. And proceeded to wrap around its legs, body, arms, and finally its neck. The force of its initial burst, caused the Juubi to lose its balance and to fire the Bijūdama's into the sky, where they denoted. The only damage they caused were the shockwaves that knocked the three summons down. The gigantic mass of chakra stopped its extension above the Juubi's head where it formed the head of a dragon with flaming, red eyes. On top of the chakra dragon was the Rikudō Sennin. However, there were a couple of changes to his face. One was that he now had three black magatamas below each eye facing inward towards the center of his face. The second was that his Rinnegan eyes were now a combination of light purple and blue with what appeared to be wisps of white chakra leaking out of them. The last was on his forehead, which was a symbol of a diamond with two spikes jutting off from it. The Sennin looked down to his summons and smiled, "Thank you, my friends, but I will finish the fight I started."_

_They nodded, "**Good luck, ****Rikudō** **Sennin-sama.**"_

_With that, they vanished in a poof of smoke. Now, the Sennin refocused his attention on his enemy. "Like I said: 'Today you fall'."_

_With that, the chakra curled around and chomped into the side of the beast's head. The Sennin jumped off the chakra dragon and grabbed his sword before ordering the dragon to squeeze tighter. Feeling the chakra dragon tightening its grip on it, the Juubi charged another Bijūdama straight into the ground below it. The man's eyes widened as the attack hit the ground at unbelievable speeds and denoted in a gigantic explosion that destroyed the chakra dragon and sent both the Juubi and the Sennin flying. Luckily for the Rikudō Sennin, the Juubi took most of the impact from its own attack._

_He stared down at his foe as he and it recovered. He breathed out slowly, "**************************Rikudō Senpō: Tengoku no Yūgō no** Jutsu [14]!"_

_He clashes his staff and sword together and a shock wave erupted from them as they glowed white. In the place of the two weapons, in his right hand, was a naginata with a large, dark-gray blade, jewels on the shaft and blade, and between the blade and shaft was the wrapped cloth once worn by a kami. The naginata was Ame-no-Nuhoko** [15],** the weapon of the gods._

_He circulated chakra into the weapon and he bolted straight towards the massive chakra beast. The Juubi responded by charging up another Bijūdama and firing it at the Sennin. His response was raising his mighty weapon and swinging it at the oncoming sphere of chakra and deflecting it away from him, denoting it a far distance away from the battlefield. The man continued forward and jumped far into the air reaching eye level with the Juubi and proceeded to deliver a high-numbering combo of lightning fast slashes mid-air at the Juubi before knocking the beast away with a Shinra Tensei._

_As he landed, he faced the beast again. It was injured, but far from dead. He took a deep breath, "I will become the sacrifice for the world and you, Juubi, shall never see the light of the sun."_

_He thrust the naginata into the ground in front of him and formed a hand sign. He began to glow an aura of blue, white, and black and a yin-yang symbol formed on the ground below him. He separated his hands and a black flame with a white dot formed in one hand and a white flame with a black dot formed in the other. He took one last deep breath before slamming the two tongues of flame into one another, "**************************************************Rikudō Senpō: Onmyōton: Kurai Kami Jigoku no Kusari Fūin** **[16]**!"_

_The Rikudō Sennin shot his arms forward and six, black, smoking chains burst from the white and black flames in his hand and pierced the Juubi. The Sennin ripped his arms outward, pulling the Juubi's soul and chakra from its body. The chains were no longer connected to the body but to the embodiment of the beast's soul and power and began to pull it towards the Sennin, who slowly started to bring his arms back to his center. One arm set parrallel to the ground around chest level and was pointed down while the other was at waste level, parralleled to the ground, and facing upward. The Juubi's soul and power condensed into a small orb of red, black, and white as it traveled struggling towards the Sennin. As the orb reached between his two hands he moved said appendages behind the orb and slowly pushed it into his body. There was a blinding flash and a massive shock wave that followed._

_When the Sennin regain his sight, he saw the Juubi's body collapsed on the ground, unmoving. He breathed a sigh of relief, but caught himself as he looked down and opened up his gi. On his chest was a black seal with the yin-yang emblem in the middle and six, short tendrils spiraling off of it in a clockwise direction. Again, he breathed out a sigh of relief and then looked at the Juubi's body. He allowed his Sage Mode to fade, grabbed the divine weapon in front of him and undid the fusion of his two weapons. He sheethed his sword and held a hand out to the body, uttering two words, "**Chibaku Tensei [17]**."_

_The black orb flew from his palm and over the Juubi, where the gravitational pull of it pulled the Juubi's body against the small orb as it continued to absorb more and more of the surrounding terrain until finally an sphere that filled the blackened sky of night was created. He used Shinra Tensei to force far above the earth into the space beyond until finally it was but a tiny ball in the sky, reflecting light off the far-distanced sun bringing a dim light to the night sky. He smiled, "Even in the darkest part of the day does light now has a foothold."_

_He gazed up upon his creation, "I think I shall call you. . . The Moon."_

_With that, he finally gave into his exhaustion and collapsed._

* * *

"_So, I actually did it_," the Sennin named Genji thought and then smiled. "_So the world is safe, but why is it I am now in a forest? Who brought me here?_"

He looked around again and for the first time noticed something with him in the forest. A large block stone with names inscribed on it. It had two horizontal, black stones beside it and behind it as well as brick tiles below it forming a hexagonal shape. There were four, stone circles on four of the corners of the hexagon. It was obviously man-made.

"_What is this?_" he thought and approached the stone. He looked at the names and then saw the inscription of the stones name.

"The Konohagakure Memorial Stone?" he spoke outloud in surprise. He'd traveled all over the world and had never heard of a place called Konohagakure. "_What on earth is going on?_"

He finally extended his sensory skills trying to find a person to talk to but to his surprise he felt thousands of them all around him, "_What in the. . .?_"

He took to the trees, jumping through the forest, until finally coming to the edge. He stopped on one of the branches of the final row of trees and gaped. Before him was a large collection of wooden buildings surrounded by a wall and thousands of people filling paved roads between them. True, there were very small villages here or there as the Sennin had seen but it was never like this. "_What in the blazing heavens is this place? Where the hell am I? What's going on? The only time I've seen this many people gathered in one place is for war!_"

He jumped down from the tree and began walking the street, looking around as if he were a child seeing a sight of spectacular wonder. The people around him were looking at him with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and suspicion. He gazed at what he was seeing and ignored the people's reaction to seeing him. Tall buildings, people gathered and chatting away without a care in the world, and four heads carved into a mountain. The last thing was what really got his attention. That was something he had never seen and nothing relatively close to such a structure had never entered his mind.

It was then that he had bumped into someone. He quickly caught himself and gazed at the other person, "Oh, pardon me. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's alright," answered the person, who turned out to be a young man in blue pants and a shirt with black, spiky hair and a gear jacket-like vest over everything. The upper, side-part of both of the arms of the shirt had a red spiral on it. Around the man's head was a headband with a metal plate with a the symbol of a leaf with a spiral in it. He also had a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. Around both of his arms and ankles were a couple of bandages, and around his waste was a simple triangle-shaped cloth with a red symbol in it. On his feet were sandals the same color as his other gear. The Sennin eyed him, "_Must be some kind of soldier._"

"Um," Genji began. "You must forgive my ignorance but I'm afraid I am terribly confused right now. I hope you will be able to help me."

"I am Sarutobi Asuma," the man answered holding out his hand. "What do you need."

"Usu Genji is my name and I'm afraid I have no idea what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Not ten minutes ago I was fighting a terrible foe of mine and now I am here with no idea of where I am."

"You are in Konohagakure, the strongest shinobi village," Asuma answered as he raised his eyebrow. Questions were already beginning to rise with this strange man, and what was up with his eyes? Were they some kind of Dōjutsu?

"Yes, that's the problem. I've never heard of Konohagakure."

Asuma's eyes widened in surprise. How was that even possible? "You've never heard of Konoha? Never?"

Genji shook his head, "No, never. Can't say I've heard of a shinobi either."

"What?! You've haven't?!" Genji shook his head. "I think I'd better take you to the Hokage. You, unfortunately, scream suspicious. He will decided what to do with you."

Before Genji could answer he heard a crash and turned around to see a young girl about five or six years old with long, blonde hair, bright, blue eyes, and six whisker marks on her cheeks turn out of a nearby alley over some tossed around barrels. A scared look covered over her face as she ran as if her life depended on it. Mere seconds later four men with similar garbs as Asuma expected with a slightly different green jacket run out from the same alley with a murderous look on there faces. They charged after the girl.

"Come back here you demon brat!"

As they passed, Genji gazed at Asuma with a look that demanded an explanation, "Demon brat?"

"I'm afraid you cannot know," he replied simply. "Now come, the Hokage must see you."

"What about the girl?" Genji asked venomously.

"There are a couple of ANBU watching her. They should protect her."

"Oh really? If that were the case, then why haven't they stopped them yet?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because a child is about to be assaulted and you aren't doing a damn thing about it!" Genji snapped releasing his killer intent. Asuma gasped in surprise. The man's power was rather large. "Now if you can excuse me, I've got a child to save."

With that, Genji vanished, leaving a stunned Asuma behind. "_I've got to inform the Hokage about this._"

* * *

The young, blonde girl sprinted through the streets of Konoha running for dear life as a group of four Chūnin chased after her. She had to get away. They were going to hurt her. She didn't even know what she did. All she did was walk passed them and they started shouting at the 'demon whore', drew their kunais, and began to chase her.

She turned down an alley only to find too late that it was a dead end. She gasped and whispered in horror, "No. . ."

She turned around only to see the four Chūnin standing there gazing murderously. She back up, pressing herself as close the wall as she could and then slowly curling into a ball as the men approached her. They raised their kunais and were about to stand downward until a harsh, authoratative voice spoke, "Stop."

The Chūnin whirled around to see a man in a gi, haori, and holding a golden monk's staff in his hand staring them down with dark intentions. His six-ringed, purple eyes gazed into them, as if he was staring directly into their souls, judging their actions.

It was very unnerving.

"Why do you seek to harm her?" the man asked darkly. The Chūnin were still angry at the demon brat, however, the still gulped at the aura radiating off the man before him. Their shinobi instincts were screaming at them to run for their lives.

"She's the demon brat," one of them answered. "She caused she much pain and death! She deserves to suffer!"

"I didn't do anything!" the girl screamed out. She knew she had to keep this person on her side. He was one of the few who actually stood up for her. "I just passed by you and you began to chase me yelling at how you were going to kill me!"

"Quiet, demon whore!" a Chūnin shouted but him and his comrades were suddenly floored by a massive wave of killer intent. They, weakly, gazed back up at the man. His glare pointed towards them practically made them soil themselves. They didn't have much time to dwell on it though as they noticed the man slowly getting closer, "Attempting to murder a child for no good reason is a serious crime. Where I come from, you would be executed."

They swallowed hard as he now stood over them, "However, since you didn't follow through I won't do that."

They sighed in relief until one of the them found themselves eating dirt as the young man's foot drove it into the ground. Before the other three could react, they found themselves thrown into the walls of the alley. They were all unconscious in under two seconds. The young man turned back to the girl. He knelled down so that he was at her level and smiled, "Hello, little one. My name is Usu Genji. What's your's?"

She slowly smiled back at her savior and jumped up, her fear now completely gone thanks to him, "My name is Uzumaki Naruko, dattebayo!"

The man stood back up, laughing a bit at the girl's personality, "Well Naruko-chan, it sure is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Genji-san! Thank you for saving me."

"About that, does this happen often?"

"Everyday," she answered, slipping a bit into a depressed state. "The worst ones are on my birthday."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I can't remember a time where it wasn't."

The Sennin frowned, "Where is your village leader? I have some business to deal with with him."

"He's right behind you," came a voice behind the Sennin, who turned to see an old man in red and white robes and a diamond shaped white and red hat with the kanji for fire on it. Naruko grinned, "Ojī-san!"

The young girl ran passed by Genji and straight in front of the old man who proceeded to smile, "Hello, Naruko-chan. Are you all right?"

"Hai, Ojī-san. And it's all thanks to Genji-san, dattebayo!"

"Is it now," the old man looked up at Genji with a sort of mixture of gratefulness and suspicion.

"So your the one who my son spoke about," he spoke. "Usu Genji right?"

"That is correct. And you are?"

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage."

"Hokage, huh?" Genji asked raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, but just like so many other things around here, I've never heard of it."

"I see," Hiruzen answered. "How about we continue this in my office? It's a nicer place to talk than out here."

"Very well," the Sennin answered nodding. Hiruzen returned the nod, "ANBU!"

With that a young man with silver, gravity-defying hair wearing simple blue gear and a dog mask appeared and bowed to the old man, "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Take Naruko-chan back to her apartment and guard her for now. Make sure she doesn't leave that room until I say otherwise."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the man replied as he walked over to the little girl who looked back at Genji and waved, "Bye, Genji-san!"

Genji smiled and nodded. With that, the Dog-masked man picked up the girl and vanished. The Sandaime then regained Genji's attention, "Shall we?"

Genji nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

"So," Hiruzen spoke as he got comfortable in his chair. Genji was right in front of him, looking at the old man. "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Usu Genji," he replied.

"Yes, now you told my son you were fighting a terrible foe before somehow ending up here. Who exactly was that foe."

"The Juubi of course," Genji answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiruzen proceeded to have a coughing fit when he heard this bit of information. "What?! That's impossible! The Juubi doesn't exist any more! It hasn't for centuries!"

"Centuries?" Genji raised an eyebrow. "I swear to you I just defeated it. Caused a hell of a lot of damage to the enviroment, too."

"How is that possible? The Juubi was defeated three thousand years ago by the founder of our very art: Rikudō Sennin."

"WHAT?!" Genji shouted. "THREE THOUSAND YEARS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Just what I mean. The Rikudō Sennin defeated the Juubi three thousand years ago and towards the end of his life separated the Juubi's soul and chakra into the nine Biju that roam the world today."

Genji's eyes were wide with disbelief. He looked down, silver hair covering his eyes, "Hiruzen-san. What if I told you that the Rikudō Sennin is me?"

Hiruzen gazed in shock at the man, "How is that even possible?"

"I do not know. All I remember was sealing the Juubi within me and then sealing its body into a sphere of rock that I decided to name the Moon. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up next to that Memorial Stone out there."

Hiruzen thought about what he had just said. However, one particular part of it stuck out to him, "You have the Juubi imprisoned within you?"

Genji nodded.

"Can I see the seal."

Slowly, Genji grabbed his gi and opened it up, revealing the seal in all its glory. Hiruzen's eyes widened, "I've never seen a seal such as this."

"It is the Onmyōton: Kurai Kami Jigoku no Kusari Fūin which can only be used while I'm in Sage Mode."**************************************************************************  
**

"Onmyōton!" Hiruzen whispered in an amazed tone.

"Indeed," the Sennin replied.

Hiruzen thought for a moment then spoke, "We have a shinobi here who can enter a person's mind and scan their memories. I want him to search yours for confirmation of all this."

"Very well, that's reasonable."

"ANBU!" Hiruzen called and two ANBU appeared next to Genji. "Bring me Yamanaka Inoichi."

* * *

"Did I hear this right?" Inoichi asked in surprise when he heard who this newcomer supposedly was.

"Yes, this man claims to be the Rikudō Sennin, the very Founder of Ninjutsu," Hiruzen repeated his earlier statement, motioning towards Genji.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"Scan is mind and memory to make sure he really is whom he says he is."

"And you are okay with this?" Inoichi asked Genji. "We don't have to tie you down in the T&I Department and force the information out of you?"

"No," Genji asked cocking an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Inoichi nodded towards the Hokage, "I don't see why I need to do this. No spy would ever agree to that. And to top it off, this is no Henge."

"I still want you to scan his mind."

"Very well, Hokage-sama," Inoichi answered and faced towards Genji holding out his hands. "**Shintenshin no Jutsu [18]**!"

* * *

**Inside Genji's Mindscape**

Inoichi had just entered the Sennin's mind and to be honest he was impressed.

He was on the upper-most peaks of a mountain range with only clouds below him. Tan brick platforms with ornate designs where connected to the sides of the peaks and were, in turn, connected by stone bridges. In the center of these collection of platforms was a small pillar with a stone tablet with five tails curving towards the center either side. The tablet had the symbol of the Sennin's eye with nine tomoes on three of the rings. Above the eye was the symbols for Yang, Yin-Yang, and Yin, and below it were the symbols of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lightning. Six small, glowing blue orbs floated mysteriously around the tablet. It was honestly a beautiful sight.

"I suppose I should be welcoming you to my humble abode?" Inoichi turned around to see the Sennin standing nearby. Inoichi smiled, "All I need is proof you are who you say you are."

Genji nodded, "Then come with me."

Inoichi followed Genji over a stone bridge onto another platorm. He was walking straight towards the mountain until a stone-arch doorway faded in on the mountain side. What surprised Inoichi was the kanji for seal directly over the door. Genji walked into the door and the Konoha Jōnin followed suit. What he saw was the complete opposite to outside the door. It was dark, omnious, and Inoichi could feel his mind screaming at him that there was an absolutely mighty and dark foe just ahead of him.

They continued to walk down the dark path and he could barely even see the stone walkway anymore. He tried to look ahead passed Genji and he saw what appeared to be a red-tinted light emanating from what appeared to be a barred doorway. Genji stopped before the doorway and stepped out of the way. He motioned the Konoha shinobi to look through. Inoichi complied despite his instinct screaming at him at the top of their lungs not to. Inoicih gazed through the bars and instantly gasped in shock and horror.

The doorway led to a large cavern with lava filling the bottom. But that was not what got his horrified reaction. No, it was the fast that chained against the wall by six, dark, ethereal chains was a massive, black beast with three horns, ten tails, and a single red Rinnegan-like eye with nine tomoe on three of the rings. Not only that, but its head alone was almost as big as Kyuubi itself. However, what really got him was the power coming from it. It seemed to have no end and the shinobi would swear up and down from that day on that it felt like the chakra coming from the beast was going to drag him in and swallow him whole due to its sheer vastness. Not even the Kyuubi could compare to this.

Inoichi jumped back from the bars and faced the Sennin, breathing heavily. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"Haven't you already guessed?" Genji asked rhetorically. "That is the Juubi, the Ame no Hitotsu no Kami** [19]**."

Inoichi whispered in disbelief, "The Juubi. . ."

He couldn't take it anymore. Inoichi disengaged himself from the Sennin's mind faster than he had ever done so before.

* * *

When Inoichi rejoined his real body only about thirty seconds to a minute had passed, but when the Hokage saw his face, he instantly began to worry. The man, who was the member of the T&I Department no less, was pale, sweating, and was breathing heavily. His face screamed terror and the Professor wondered what on earth he saw to get him into this state, "Inoichi, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"Hokage-sama," Inoichi said, recovering slightly. "There is no doubt that man is who he claims he is."

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "What did he show you?"

There was a long pause before Inoichi mustered the strength to speak, "He showed me the seal of the Juubi. . ."

The response was a gasp, "Hokage-sama, that. . . thing is by far the most terrifying creature I have ever seen. It was chained against a wall yet I would sooner face Kyuubi in battle a dozen times before I went to gaze at the seal of that demon again. It's chakra. . . it was overwhelming."

"How powerful was it? In your opinion, of course, Inoichi-san."

Inoichi thought back a bit, still recovering from the experience, "I'd say the Kyuubi at its most powerful would only be a fifth of the Juubi's power."

Hiruzen slowly leaned back into his chair as he processed the information. That was. . . enlightening. The old Hokage looked back up at Genji, "And you defeated it by yourself?"

Inoichi's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that. Just how powerful was the man next to him to be able to seal such a creature inside himself and _live_? Genji scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well. . . sort of. I did summon three bosses to help me while I entered Sage Mode but for the most part I fought by myself."

They just gaped at him. He defeated a monster five times more powerful than Kyuubi by himself. It was no wonder he was considered myth.

"However," Genji spoke, his face now dead serious. "What's this I hear about the Kyuubi and why do I sense a bit of the Juubi's chakra coming from that girl I saved."

There was a pause before he continued, "Please not, I am going to get my answers no matter what so you had better tell me the answers. Now."

* * *

**I liked this idea and I wanted to try it out. Same as with the femNaru thing. There are no pairings as of yet and I may decided on some later, but for now there are none for Naruko. Don't worry I'm still working on Rikudo Sennin Tensei and the next chapter for that is about 1/5 done. I see this as an opportunity to switch back and forth between fanfictions encase I lack inspiration for one or gain a lot for the other. Thank you all for your support and please review!**

**~Teddypro**

**P.S. - I'll still do Response to Reviews on this as well. They will be after the translations part below.**

* * *

**[1] ****Gosan Matawa Kainyū - Miscalculation or Intervention**

******[2] Shinra Tensei - Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God**

******[3] Usu Genji - Usu is the name I got after putting together the first letter of the family names of the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans. Genji is the name of the mythical son of a Japanese emperor.**

******[4] Rikudō Sennin - The Sage of Six Paths**

******[5] Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi - Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven, the original name of Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, the sword found in Yamato no Orochi after Susanoo slew it.**

******[6] ****Maitiījisu no Jutsu - Mighty Aegis Technique; forms a barrier made of a dense layer of chakra around the user.**

**********[7] ****Raiton: Ha Arashi no Jutsu - Lightning Release: Blade Storm Technique; unleashes crescent waves of lightning-enfused chakra.**

**************[8] Banshō Ten'in - Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation**

**************[9] ****Ryū no Giji Piasu no Ōda - Piercing Strike of the Dragon; amplifies a single blade thrust with the spirit of a dragon.**

******************[10] Bijūdama - Tailed Beast Ball**

******************[11] Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique**

******************[12] Gamafurui and Mamushi are the chiefs of the toads and snakes (respectively) long before the current Great Sages of both animal species were even born (or if they were they were very young). Banpei is the current Wolf Boss (current as in the Sennin's time that is).**

******************[13] ********Rikudō Senpō: Inton: Ryū Tamashī no Kuchiyose no** Jutsu - Six Paths Sage Art: Yin Release: Dragon Soul Summoning Technique; uses incredible chakra control and power to form a massive, chakra dragon to fight against the user's enemies.

**********************[14] ****************************Rikudō Senpō: Tengoku no Yūgō no** Jutsu - Six Paths Sage Art: Heavenly Fusion Technique; uses nature chakra to fuse two weapons together.

**********************[15] Ame-no-Nuhoko - The 'Heavenly Jewelled Spear' which, according to Shinto myth, was used by Izanagi and Izanami to created Japan.**

**********************[16] ****************************************************Rikudō Senpō: Onmyōton: Kurai Kami Jigoku no Kusari Fūin - Six Paths Sage Art: Yin-Yang Release: Dark God Hell Chain Seal**

**************************************************************************[17] Chibaku Tensei - Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth**

**************************************************************************[18] Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Switch Technique**

**************************************************************************[19]** Ame no Hitotsu no Kami - One-Eyed God


	2. Rikudō-Otō-san?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

**Gosan Matawa Kainyū**

**Chapter II - Rikudō-Otō-san?**

* * *

**Last Time**

_They just gaped at him. He defeated a monster five times more powerful than Kyuubi by himself. It was no wonder he was considered myth._

_"However," Genji spoke, his face now dead serious. "What's this I hear about the Kyuubi and why do I sense a bit of the Juubi's chakra coming from that girl I saved."_

_There was a pause before he continued, "Please, I am going to get my answers no matter what so you had better tell me the answers. Now."_

* * *

"Well?" Genji asked, his eye narrowed further. Hiruzen finally sighed, "As I have told you, you separated the Juubi into nine biju before you died: the Ichibi through Kyuubi. As you can guess, the more tails, the more powerful the biju. Young Naruko-chan has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within her."

"And that's a reason for the populace to attack her?" Genji stated, not at all amused.

"You see, the night she was born the Kyuubi attacked the village. A lot of people died and she became the one chosen to carry the beast-"

"Why?" Genji's frown deepened. "Why her? Why was she chosen?"

"She's an Uzumaki. Only the Uzumaki have the special chakra capacity to hold the Kyuubi."

The Sennin studied his successor to the title 'Shinobi no Kami' before angrily speaking, "You are not telling me everything. Why. Was. She. Chosen. Tell me all of it!"

Suddenly, an intense pressure fell upon. Sarutobi gasped in shock. This was far more power than he could ever muster, even during his prime. The pressure suddenly was removed and the old man took a couple of deep breaths before continuing, "Very well. Naruko is the daughter of my successor and predecessor: Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. He chose her because she was the only Uzumaki born that night and the only one young enough to adapt to its chakra. Also, he believed she could use it in the future as well as wanted her to be seen as a hero for containing it."

Inoichi stifled a gasp. She was who's daughter? However, this went unnoticed by the Sennin, who was still angered at the aged Hokage.

"Then why wasn't she?" the Sennin growled.

Hiruzen sighed, "They see her as the beast. I set up a law that none may talk about the beast she contains. I wanted her to have a normal a life as possible. She doesn't know she even contains it-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T FUCKING KNOW SHE CONTAINS IT?!" Genji shouted enraged. His power rippled through the area. Hiruzen could hear shinobi crying out how people were fainting outside. For the first time in his career as Hokage, he felt truly terrified and helpless. Not even during the Kyuubi attack did he feel like this. It was no surprise though. This man could probably beat Kyuubi without much trouble considering what he defeated. He could hear the Sennin growling in rage, "You mean to tell me that not only does this damn village treat her like a demon for protecting them. . . SHE DOESN'T FUCKING KNOW WHY?! ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON?!"

The pressure increased and the ANBU hidden in the room, who were paralyzed by the Sennin's mighty fury, fell out of their hiding spots and collapsed from the sudden increase. Inoichi was already on the floor and Hiruzen looked ready to join them. The pressure suddenly released its grip on them as the Sennin took a few deep breaths to calm down. His glare was still fixed on the Hokage, "Not only that you. . . have done. . . NEXT TO FUCKING NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

Again the pressure increased and the ANBU and Inoichi who were trying to get up suddenly hit the floorboards yet again. The Sennin was outright furious, "ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON?! YOU'VE MADE THAT LITTLE GIRL'S LIFE INTO A FUCKING HELL?! DON'T YOU HAVE A FUCKING HEART YOU KAMI-DAMNED BASTARD?!"

Again the pressure intensified. Scratch being furious. The Sennin was outright pissed. Finally, the pressure let up. The Sennin was breath hard from his outburst but his soul-piercing glare froze up Hiruzen courage, "I don't know how things our in this time, but in mine, abuse of a child is punishable by death for all offending parties. . . whether they were directly involved or not."

Hiruzen, Inoichi, and the ANBU in the room all swallowed hard. Genji continued, "But to assault a child like I almost witnessed, do nothing about it at all, and for that child to be a hero and a DESCENDANT of one of the village's leaders. . . . YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T SEND YOU TO THE KAMI-DAMNED NINTH LEVEL OF FUCKING HELL FOR THIS!"

CRASH!

All occupants of the room suddenly founded themselves getting very friendly with the floorboards to the point where they actually cracked. The pressure lifted again and the old Hokage struggled to get back into his feet. Suddenly, he felt the front part of his robe grasped as he was lifted up and slammed against a wall. The Sennin was looking murderously angry, "Who's taking care of her?"

Hiruzen swallowed hard, "She was kicked out of the orphanage a year ago. She's living on her own in an apartment I gave her."

CRACK!

The floor beneath the original Shinobi no Kami cracked under the new found pressure. He then turned and hurled the aging Hokage across the room almost through the wall.

"Hokage-sama!" Inoichi cried out, however, he knew he couldn't do anything for his leader. He knew what he saw sealed away within the Sennin and if this man could defeat _that_ then what hope was there? Still, he wouldn't go down without a fight as he struggled to get up and drew a kunai. Inoichi, however, was instantly batted away by the Sennin. The Sennin again looked at the old man, who was being helped up by the ANBU, "Hokage-_sama_. . ."

Hiruzen looked up and the ANBU got into a fighting stance, "Yes. . ."

"I want you to assemble your councilors, elders, and what have you and I want to have a special. . . talk with them."

The Sandaime nodded, "ANBU, make it so. . ."

With that, the ANBU vanished.

* * *

**Later. . .**

"Hokage-sama, what is it that we're doing here?" The Hyuuga Clan Head asked. "Does it have to do with that massive chakra surge we felt earlier?"

"Yes, it does. . ." Hiruzen spoke softly. He knew this wasn't going to end well. "And it also has to do with one Uzumaki Naruko."

"What?!" The Akimichi Clan Head asked. "Did the Fox escape?!"

"No, Chouza," Inoichi spoke. His face was down and it was obvious he was worried. "But at this point, I'd rather deal with that than what's coming."

The Clan Heads, the Elders, and the Civilian Council's eyes all widened.

"Is it truly that bad?" one councilman asked.

"You have no damn idea."

"No then," Hiruzen spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Earlier today I was visited by a man. He inquired about our Jinchuuriki, whom he had saved from four Chūnin. When he found out, he was enraged and it was this that you all felt earlier today."

"That man's rage caused all civilians within 80 yards of the Hokage Tower to faint?!" Chouza shouted in disbelief. "Who exactly is he?!"

"His name is Usu Genji," Inoichi spoke. "However, you all know him as the Rikudō Sennin."

The shinobi council and the elders were stunned though the civilian side was just confused. Fugaku was instantly interested in this turn of events.

"And we should care about this supposed _Sennin. . . _why?" a councilwoman asked ignorantly. Tsume answered her question albeit very angrily, "Fool! The Rikudō Sennin was the founder of Ninjutsu! He's the whole reason shinobi even exist today!"

"Or anybody exists today for that matter," Inoichi pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Back in his time, all nine biju were apparently one being. . . the Juubi."

"The Juubi?!" a councilman asked outloud.

"Yes," Hiruzen answered. "Yamanaka-san here entered the Sennin's mind to proves whether or not he truly was who he said he was."

"How would that prove anything?" Shibi asked.

"Because the Sennin was its Jinchuuriki."

The entire council was silent, stunned at the fact that the founder of their way of life was a Jinchuuriki himself.

"And? What did you see. . ." Hiashi asked being the first to recover though he was very interested in where the conversation was going even though he could already guess _what_ the Yamanaka clan head saw.

"I saw the seal holding the Juubi," Inoichi answered after swallowing a bit. "And I'll tell you what I told Hokage-sama: I'd sooner fight Kyuubi a dozen times than visit that seal again."

There was a short silence before Shikaku spoke up, "Is it truly that powerful?"

"I estimate Kyuubi at full power would only equate to one fifth of the Juubi's. . . and think about this. . . the Sennin defeated it _by himself_."

The entire shinobi and civilians councils paled at thought of a man with such power. Danzo was the first to shake off the shock, "And he has proven himself whom he claims to be?"

"Yes."

Another pause.

"And him and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki are the reason we are all here?"

Hiruzen was about to answer but another voice cut him off, "Yes, that is correct."

They all turned towards the door and the Sennin's piercing, ripple-eyed gaze struck through them, freezing them in their place. They were paralyzed. The man's aura of authority and sheer power combined to activate their instinctual ability to sense that they were in trouble. Like a son would know he was in trouble from his father's gaze.

"Now then, let's get down to business, shall we?" The Sennin spoke, an obvious venom in his voice. Those present winced. "Now then, from what I've heard, this young girl, one Uzumaki Naruko, has been assaulted everyday for quote unquote 'As long as I can remember'. Tell me why you thought this acceptable?"

One of the Civilian Concil spoke up, "She is the Kyuubi incarnate. She deserves such treatment for causing all that death and destruction years ago. We can't kill her because the Sandaime won't allow us to."

The Sennin's eyes narrowed dangerously, "If that's the case do you see me as the Juubi?"

"Well. . . no. . ."

"Then why see someone with the same burden, one with less danger than the one I hold, as the beast she so unwillingly was forced to bear? Last I checked you don't blame infants what happens when they're born. Should a father blame his infant son for the death of the mother who died in childbirth?"

A pause.

"No, Usu-san," came a reply from the shinobi side. It was a man with white eyes, Hyuuga Hiashi. "No, we should not."

"Then how is Naruko-chan any different?"

Silence.

"I thought as much," Genji muttered accusingly. "Now then, onto the subject of Naruko-chan's heritage."

"What about it?" the Sandaime asked nervously.

"I mean who knows it?"

No one but Inoichi raised their hands. Genji turned slowly towards the old man who held the title of Fire Shadow, "You mean to tell me that nobody but him there KNOWS?!"

CRASH!

The entire Civilian Council hit the floor. The Shinobi side were struggling to breath.

"_T-th-this power. . ._" the Akimichi Clan Head stuttered. "_He truly. . . lives up to his title as the Shinobi no Kami. . . more so than Hokage-sama._"

"_This type of power is insane!_" Tsume thought in amazement. "_I like this guy already!_"

"_I was expecting the Sennin to be able to control himself a little better_," Shikaku groaned inwardly. "_I guess he doesn't gain that until later in life. This is so troublesome._"

"_So this is the power of the Sennin of legend?_" Fugaku sneered to himself. "_So the tablet wasn't an over-exaggeration of his abilities. . ._"

The young man took a deep breath and the pressure faded. His glare, however, was still dangerously sharp, "So, why don't you tell them what you told me."

It wasn't a request, it was an order, and everyone recognized it. However, the elders weren't so willing to comply as the rest of the shinobi.

"How dare you try to give orders to our Hokage!" Koharu shouted at the Sennin. "Despite who you are, you have no authority here!"

"That's right! What authority to demand information from our leader!" Homura shouted equally as loud.

"And why do you defend that demon brat so fiercely?" Danzo asked calmly. "Why should you care about a child who contains a piece of the very demon who defeated yourself?"

The young man's glare pierced them heavily before he sighed and spoke, "Perhaps I don't have the authority to demand things of you, but that child's treatment is something that no_ human_ in my time would _ever_ condone, no matter if that child was the Juubi itself."

They were silent at the answer. . . and were surprised at his answer. Genji continued, "You see, there reason for this, is that abuse of _any_ child no matter the reason, according to the laws of my time, is punishable by _death_ for all involved be it directly _or_ indirectly. No one let's a child suffer from abuse. You know about it, you do something about it."

That much was true. Back in his day, with the Juubi causing a reign of destruction, it was important for children to grow up healthy and loved because the human race at that time was in dire straits and they needed every child ready to some day care for his fellow man. It didn't matter who they were; you could be of the line of a chieftan but they weren't immune to universal law. Quite the opposite actually. The race needed to stand united and strong, and the way the Sennin believed this was through love and due to him being the most likely to stop the beast itself, it was clear whom everyone had decided to follow.

These universal laws were strictly enforced as the universal morals of humanity of the time and any breaking of these laws led to terrible punishment. Humanity was on the brink of extinction and no breaking of laws would go unnoticed or unpunished. It was a time for unity not for selfish acts. The end of the world was neigh and humanity needed to survive.

No one was ever exempted, not even the Sennin himself.

"So," Genji spoke up. "Are you going to tell them all or not?"

All eyes turned to the Sandaime and the old man took a deep breath, "Uzumaki Naruko is the daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, the Akai Chishio no Habanero. She is also a descendant of Uzumaki Mito and her husband Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage **[1]**."

Everyone present either gasped, paled significantly, or both. The Civilian Council was in an uproar of denial since they had slowly recovered from the Sennin's killer intent. They instantly had a déjà vu meeting with the floor due to the return of said killer intent.

"QUIET!" the Sennin roared.

Silence.

"Now then," Genji continued calmly. "Now that you've realized how'd badly you've fucked up-"

The entire Shinobi Council bowed their heads in shame except for Fugaku, who didn't seem amused, and interrupted the Sennin, "Why should we care about the girl's ancestry? She still has the demon in her. It will eventually take over and then what?"

The Sennin's eyes narrowed, "I am a seal master. I can make sure the Kyuubi stays there should the seal ever weakens. Honestly, I can't think of any other reason why I'm here other than divine intervention, and if that is true I know exactly what it is I was sent her to do."

The Sennin turned to Hiruzen, who tensed under the Sennin's gaze. The Sennin then spoke, "Sandaime Hokage. I wish to make a formal request to adopt one Namikaze-Uzumaki-Senju Naruko. That is her full name if her ancestry is correct, no?"

The council was stunned. Both the elders, the civilian council, and one Uchiha Clan Head was furious.

"No! Absolutely not!" one councilman shouted.

"You cannot adopt that demon! We won't allow it!" another screeched out.

"No! We cannot obliged with that request!" Koharu yelled.

"Do you honestly think we will allow you to take our weapon?!" Fugaku shouted out. The last one caused the Sennin to snap. Suddenly, a dark pressure filled the room as suddenly all the shinobi were on their knees gasping for breath and terrified as hell. The Civilian Council was out. Fugaku suddenly felt himself being held up by his throat, staring straight into the Rinnegan eyes of the Sennin. Only they weren't a surreal, glowing purple anymore. They were as blood red as the sharingan with nine tomoe on three of the rings. A dark gray aura formed around the Sennin and his features suddenly became much more feral. He growled out in a furious, dark tone, "Weapon?! You see that poor, innocent girl as a WEAPON?!"

His grip tightened.

"You honestly have no soul. To see another human, a little girl of all people, as nothing but a tool for you to us. YOU ARE A KA**MI-DAMNED** **BASTARD!"**

His voice suddenly turned deep and demonic, shocking the shinobi in the room. He quickly caught himself and released Fugaku. The aura faded and his eyes returned to normal. He took a few deep breaths before uttering, "I guess Naruko isn't the only one to who needs to master a demon."

He gazed back over at the down Uchiha Clan Head and glared, "I'm adopting that little girl. And you are doing nothing to stop me."

He turned his eyes back over Hiruzen and the Shinobi Council, "I trust no one has any objections to such?"

Hiashi stood up, "We do not Rikudō-sama."

"Good," Genji spoke. "I also have one request."

"And that is?" the Inuzuka Clan Head asked.

"I believe that there is some way to train new shinobi am I not correct?"

"The Shinobi Academy. Why?"

"What age do they start that school?"

"Eight. Again, why?"

"Very well," the Sennin nodded. "I seek to take young Naruko on a bit of a training trip outside the village. She is obviously not welcome and I do not think you wish to reveal my existence to the village just yet."

After a pause, the Hokage finally spoke.

"You are correct on that," Hiruzen spoke up. "However, I have one condition."

"And that is?"

"I request you take one of our shinobi with you. Just to guarantee the return of our Jinchuuriki."

"You honestly think one shinobi's going to be able to deter the Rikudō Sennin?" Inoichi deadpanned. "He just made us all hit the deck with his rage. How is one shinobi going to guarantee her return?"

"I agree nevertheless," the Sennin answered. "We'll be gone for three years. We'll be back when she's old enough to join the Academy. Who is going to be joining us?"

"Mitarashi Anko."

"That sadist?" Tsume blinked in surprise.

"She's become an outcast due to something she couldn't control either," Hiruzen replied. "She will be able to relate to Naruko better than any other shinobi."

"Finally doing something for the girl I see," the Sennin spat. The Hokage winced, "Good. Now, I believe I have adoption papers to sign."

* * *

Naruko was sitting in her room; her arms crossed in annoyance. She had tried to go outside many times but the ANBU always stopped her from going anywhere. She didn't like being coupe up in this small room. She needed to stretch her legs. Curse her hyper-activeness. The fact that she liked to wear bright orange clothing didn't help either. She fiddled with one of her blonde ponytails as she waited.

Then she thought back to the man who had saved her. He was obviously much more powerful than any other person she had ever met; maybe even the Sandaime. She had felt a terribly powerful force of pressure earlier and she couldn't help think it was him. He was strong and he had saved her from a terrible beating. His strange eyes were so calming after he had saved her. She felt no fear of him. She liked him. He was one of the few people who were actually willing to help her and he did it at first glance.

He did seem a little suspicious of her for a bit but it was only a second or two then he didn't care. Few people if any could claim they liked her so easily. She hoped she saw him again.

Just then, the Sandaime Hokage entered. A warm smile directed at her, "Hello, Naruko-chan."

"Hi, Ojī-san!" Naruko loudly spoke. She was happy to see him again.

"ANBU, you are dismissed."

With no noticeable change in the room, Hiruzen turned back to the young, blonde girl.

"Naruko-chan, I have some wonderful news for you!"

"What is it, Ojī-san?" Naruko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You've just been adopted."

"W-wh-WHAT?!" Naruko shouted surprised. She was stuttering both in excitement and in disbelief, "R-r-really? W-who ad-adopted m-me?"

"I did, Naruko-chan," came a voice behind Hiruzen. Naruko looked and gasped in surprise. Standing there was the same man who had saved her earlier that day. The man who had the power of a kage but still held kindness for her. The silver-headed, purple-eyed man got down on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder. Tears started running down her face, "You. . . you're my new O-Otō-san?"

Genji gave her a warm smile, "Yes I am, Naruko-chan."

Naruko started to cry even more before finally jumped forward embracing Genji in a tight hug. Tears fell from her eyes as she cried, "OTŌ-SAN!"

Genji smiled as he returned her embrace. She was sobbing uncontrollably, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He stroked her back, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay Naruko-chan."

He held her there for a few minutes until she calmed down. Then, he held her at arms length in front of him, "While I may not be your real father, Naruko-chan, I promise to see you as my own daughter. I will never be able to replace the real man, but I will do my best to be his substitute."

Again, she embraced him, "Thank you. . . Otō-san. . ."

He smiled again, "You are most certainly welcome. . . Naruko-chan."

* * *

**Later. . .**

It had been a couple of hours since Genji had adopted Naruko as his daughter and he had spent some time researching Naruko's parents and heritage after 'persuading' the old Kage to let him have access to old records of Naruko's ancestry so that when he told her he'd have all the info he needed. Once he was satisfied that he had enough information, he approached her.

"Naruko-chan," he began, gaining the attention of his new, adoptive daughter. "I have information that you need to hear. . . . . It's about your heritage."

Her eyes widened, "Y-you mean my parents?"

"Yes."

"Who. . . who are they?"

"Your mother is. . . was the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, a powerful clan whose expertise was kenjutsu and fuuinjutsu. They ruled the land of Uzu no Kuni and had their own hidden village, Uzushiogakure."

Naruko could only gape in surprise.

"Your father was one of the most famous shinobi alive. His name was Namikaze Minato, but you know him as the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruko gasped in surprise and shock. She quickly broke down into tears, "WHY?! Why do they love my father and mother but not me?! What did I ever do to them?!"

"Naruko-chan, it's not what you did. It's what your tenant did."

"My. . . . tenant?"

"Naruko-chan, I think it's high time we took a little trip into your mind."

With that, the Sennin pressed his finger against his new daughter's forehead. Her eyes slowly became calm as a wave of tranquility washed over her. She closed her eyes and entered the darkness of her mind. . .

* * *

**Inside Naruko's Mindscape**

Genji and Naruko both appeared within the darkened, damp sewer that was her mindscape. Genji frowned. It was obvious that the girl's life had deeply affected by the all the assaults and insults given to her by the villagers. Even going so far as to affect her mindscape. For some reason, he doubted it was the biju sealed within her, but he didn't know why. . . . Instinct?

"Um. . . Otō-san. . . where are we?" she asked closely hugging his leg. She was scared and instinctively Genji rubbed her tiny head to comfort her.

"Do not fear, Naruko-chan," Genji soothed. "We are within your mindscape. I can only guess it looks like this due to your treatment from the villagers."

"Oh. . ." Naruko uttered sadly.

"Come, Naruko-chan. It's time to meet your tenant."

She slowly nodded as Genji led his young daughter forward into the blackness. It wasn't long before they came up to an iron cage with a large paper with the kanji for 'seal' on the front. Genji gazed straight ahead. No fear eminated from his eyes.

"Awaken, I know you are there."

With that two, massive, red, slitted eyes opened inside the cage. Naruko 'eeped' and hid behind Genji. Genji had to hold himself back from smirking. Honestly, he had faced the Juubi. There was very little, if anything, that could frighten him anymore.

"**So, my new jailor has come to greet me. I didn't expect you to come so soo-**," The demon's eyes widened in surprise and fear as it gazed at the man before it. "**N-no. . . it. . . it couldn't be. . .**"

"I assume you know who I am?" Genji asked nonchalantly.

"**Yes. . . you created me. . . all nine of us in fact**," Kyuubi replied. Genji nodded, "I see. . ."

"**Otō-san. . .**" Kyuubi uttered respectfully. "**What is the matter? Do you not recognize me?**"

"My apologizes, Kyuubi-san," Genji bowed with equal respect. "I fear I do not know much of what is going on. You see, to me, I have just defeated the Juubi and sealed it within me. After that, I ended up in Konohagakure. I don't know what happened. So forgive my lack of knowledge but the reason I do not know who you are is because in my time you do not exist yet."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise but slowly nodded, "**I-I understand, ****Otō-san,** my name - the one you gave me - is Kurama, greatest of the nine biju."

Genji bowed, "It is a pleasure, Kurama. As you know, I am Usu Genji, and this is your container and my new adoptive daughter, Uzumaki Naruko."

Naruko peaked out from behind Genji's leg. Her fear slowly melted away but even still she was frozen at the beast's gaze, "Y-y-your Kyuubi. . ."

Kyuubi grinned, "**Indeed, young one. So my ****Otō-san adopted you? Should I be calling you** **imoto?"**

Naruko looked very scared, "Otō-san, I'm scared. What's going on? Why is the Kyuubi calling you Otō-san? Why is Kyuubi inside my head? Please answer me, I'm scared!"

"Naruko-chan," Genji said calmy. "What were you told about Kyuubi?"

"T-that the Yondai- I mean, Otō-san, killed it."

"Naruko-chan. . . a biju cannot be killed. Only sealed. The Yondaime, your real father, sealed the Kyuubi into you to save Konoha. He did it to protect Konoha and his last words were apparently to treat you as a hero. However, he underestimated human prejudice and their need of vengeance."

Naruko was silent for a minute, "But why does it-"

"**He.**"

Naruko gulped, "- he. . . call you Otō-san?"

"I don't exactly know much that happens after I was transported here so, Kurama, would you mind?"

"**Not at all, Otō-san**," Kurama spoke with a grin at it's container. "**Otō-san, as you now know him, created the nine biju. He is whom you know as the Rikudō Sennin, the Shinobi no Kami. He founded the ninja world almost three thousand years ago.**"**  
**

Naruko's eyes widened, "T-the Rikudō Sennin? But didn't he die three thousand years ago?"

Genji looked at her, "Apparently, but something did happen after the battle with the Kyuubi's predecessor I ended up here. I honestly don't know what happened."

"Oh, I se- wait, the Kyuubi's predecessor? What are you talking about?"

"**Around the time of ****Otō-san, there were not nine biju but one. A being known as the Juubi. .** ."**  
**

Over the next hour or so, Genji and Kurama explained the Sennin's story to the young five year old. Needless to say, she was astonished by whom her new father actually was: the Founder of the Art of Ninjutsu. Regardless of her amazement, she was also extremely hyped, "Awesome! I have the most powerful Otō-san ever! Dattebayo!"

Genji couldn't help but chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. He then turned back to Kurama, "Kurama, I'm going to need you to explain to me what happen over the years I have been gone; preferably what's been going within the last hundred years. I trust you can inform me of this soon?"

"**Of course, ********Otō-san**," Kurama replied, then he smirked, "**Or should I be calling you** **********Old Man ****[2]?"**

Genji's eyebrow twitched. Kurama laughed, "**Sorry ************Otō-san, you make it too** **easy.**"

"Um. . . Kurama-san. . ." the Kyuubi looked down at the little girl. "Would you mind calling Otō-san something different? It feels weird with both of us calling him Otō-san."

Genji smiled and turned to Kurama, "Kurama, just call me Genji-san."

Kurama smirked, "**Alright,** **Genji-Jī-san.**"

A tick mark formed on Genji's head as his eye began to twitch again. He sighed before turning to leave, "Come on, Naruko-chan. It's late. I'll tell you the rest of your heritage in morning, okay?"

"Hai, Otō-san," with that, Naruko faded from her mindscape. And just as Genji was fading he spoke to the Kyuubi, "Kurama, please work with her and protect her. Even though I've only known her a little while I feel a strong bond with her. She is my child just as you are. Please. . . I won't always be around to make sure she's safe."

"**I've kept her alive this long, Otō-san,**" Kurama replied. "**I don't intend to start neglecting that job now.**"

Genji nodded, "Good."

With that, Genji left Naruko's mindscape.

* * *

**The Next Morning. . .**

Naruko woke up the next morning rubbing her eyes, "Ugh. . . what a dream. I can't believe I dreamed the Yondaime was my father and I was adopted by the Founder of Ninjutsu."

"Very realistic dream then," Naruko's eyes shot wide open. She looked besides her bed to see Genji smiling at her from a chair. He chuckled, "Good morning, sleepy."

Naruko got on all fours and slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, 'Y-you mean. . . t-th-this is all r-r-real. . .?"

Genji nodded and Naruko jumped into Genji's arms crying tears of joy. Genji was laughing in joy. After awhile, Naruko looked at Genji, "Um, Otō-san. . ."

"Yes?"

"You said you were going to tell me the rest of my family."

"Ah, right," Genji chuckled sheepishly. "Now then, the rest of your family. . ."

* * *

**Soon, Hokage's Office. . .**

The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he continued with his paperwork. His mind was still focused on the events of the day before. The fact that the very founder of their art, the man whom he had had the unimaginably high honor of sharing the title Shinobi no Kami with, had verbally ripped him and his council apart. He now knew that the title he bore had lost a lot of meaning since the days of the Sennin; the sheer power Genji had demonstrated in his rage had demonstrated that. The fact that the young man had lived in a time where every human was worth an incredibly amount of care, compainionship, and compassion, especially children, had obviously sent him over the edge when learned exactly what was occuring with young Naruko.

Obviously, the Sennin was young but due to his experiences in a time where the Juubi threatened every living thing Hiruzen could only conclude that his wisdom and maturity rivaled even his. He could only imagine how fast the people of his time had to mature and adapt to live with the growing fear of the chaos and destruction ravaging around the land like a living plague. The Kyuubi attack alone had raised many young shinobi's maturity levels in response to the destruction and chaos of that night alone. Decades of suffering under the same condition due to a being whose power dwarved the Kyuubi's was a terrifying thought. The affect such a beast roaming the land must have been so harsh towards the people; living on the brink of extinction wasn't something to joke about.

It was obvious that due to the harsh realities of the past world that the Sennin would be powerful in general despite his gift from Kami. His eyes were very interesting in that regard for it seemed his eyes were designed to be a mockery of the Juubi's. Inoichi had described the beast to him and its eye is remarkably similar to the Sennin's Rinnegan except for being red and having nine tomoe. However, the Professor doubted that this similarity would've gone unnoticed by the people of that time.

"_Despite child abuse being a horrible crime worthy of capital punishment, he seemed a little too angry at the revelation_," Hiruzen thought back to the Sennin's rage. He was furious at the girl's treatment or even possible treatment for being punished over something she had no control over. "_Could it be the reason he got so angry is because he too felt such pain and loneliness? Could his eyes have cause him so much pain in the past with the populace of the world? From what we know of him, I doubt he would want anyone to suffer the same way had if this is true. If that is so, then the reason he acted so violently was because the situation itself was very personal._"

Hiruzen sighed. If it were indeed true then the situation was already much worse than he originally meant that not only did Konoha break a universal law of the Sennin's time but they also made a very personal offense to the Sennin on more than one occasion. He knew Genji's assumption on the situation was true, so this unnerved the aged Hokage quite a bit. Sarutobi knew that even if he were in his prime he would not be able to hold a candle to the Sennin himself. This made the fact that said sage was pissed off at him and the village Hiruzen himself had sworn to protect with his life was much more nerve-racking._  
_

It was then he heard his door open. His secretary was standing there, "Hokage-sama. You have two visitors."

"Very well, who are they?"

"One is the demo- the brat and the other goes by the name Usu Genji."

Hiruzen took a deep breath and nodded, "Send them in."

The secretary bowed and exited the room. After a couple of seconds Genji and Naruko entered the room. Hiruzen smiled at Naruko, whom he considered his own granddaughter, however, the reaction he got was not as he expected. Instead of the big, toothy smile she always gave, she frowned at the old man and lowered her head so that her blonde hair created a shadow over her eyes.

"Ojī-san. . . why did you lie to me?" Hiruzen stiffened. Naruko looked up at him; she was staring straight into his eyes. "Why did you keep so much from me?"

After a moment of silence, the Sandaime Hokage sighed, "I'm sorry I never told you your heritage but if your parent's enemies knew they had a chi-"

Before Hiruzen could react Naruko snapped in anger at him, "NO! NOT THAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS A JINCHOROKI!"

Hiruzen was stunned silent at her outburst. Never before had she reacted like that. Genji sighed, "Jinchuuriki, Naruko-chan."

Naruko blinked before turning to Genji and scratched her head sheepishly, "Sorry, Otō-san."

Genji shrugged, "No harm done."

Hiruzen's eyes could only gaze on in sadness. Naruko was angry at him for the first time but within a second Genji could calm her down. He sighed, "Naruko-chan. . . I'm so sorry but-"

"No, Ojī-san," Naruko interrupted again. Her eyes returned to sorrow, anger, and disappointment. "Stop saying sorry to me. . . that's all you ever say to me. . ."

He could only nod, "Okay. . ."

"Ojī-san. . . why didn't you tell me of my bu-bor. . ." Naruko blinked. She couldn't remember the word her new father had used. "Um, Otō-san, what was the word you used to describe my. . . er-?"

"Burden, Naruko-chan," the Sennin chuckled. He couldn't blame her. He was actually impressed she could speak so well at the age of five.

"Right, burden."

Her looked then turned serious again as she looked at the old man in front of her again. "Well, Ojī-san?"

The newest holder of the title of Shinobi no Kami **[3] **was surprisingly intimidated by the little girl before him. Her disappointed, sad gaze gave off a feeling very similar to the Sennin who had become her father. He gave him the feeling that a child would as he was about to be punished and this little girl was no exception. He truly did feel sorry for letting her down all these years. He was about to speak but Genji spoke up, "There is no excuse, Naruko-chan. To hide such a burden from a prejudice village is one thing but to hide it from the container herself. It is inexcusable!"

Hiruzen stood up, "What did you want me to do, Genji-san?! Tell a child she was the container of a demon that caused so much pain, death, and destruction to the village."

"YES!" The fiery rage that Genji unleashed as he slammed his palms onto the desk. This single word caused Naruko to back up a bit while Hiruzen quickly sat back into his chair. "At least so that she could know why she was hated so much, but you didn't even give her that pleasure. If she at least knew why the village hated her, she'd have less of a chance from losing her own self-esteem, which I am amazed at how high it still is for her!"

The aging Hokage bowed his head sadly. After a few seconds, Genji spoke up again, "Now, onto why we are here. I believe the deal was that that shinobi of your's would occompany us during Naruko-chan's training trip?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Hai, her name is Mitarashi Anko if you recall. She should be here any moment."

Genji nodded. They waited a few moments before a woman entered the room, "You rang?"

Genji's eyes widened at the appearance of said woman. She was tall with spiked, purple hair tied into a large, spikey, and short ponytail. She had brown, pupiless eyes along with the Hidden Leaf hitai-ate on her forehead. She wore a tan overcoat with a light brown skirt strapped to her by a black belt. He had chain mesh covering her chest and her upper thighs as well as having ninja shoes and leg guards on her shins. She was munching on some dango when she entered. Genji only had one thought in his mind when he saw her appearance, "_What on earth have I gotten myself into?_"

"Indeed I have, Anko," Hiruzen spoke to her kindly.

Anko looked over at Genji and Naruko, specifically Genji, "So, who's the handsome, young man you've got her Hokage-sama?"

Genji sweatdropped, "_Seriously. . . what on earth have I gotten myself into?_"

"Before we get into that, Anko, I must ask," Hiruzen's face turned serious before he continued. "What do you know of the Rikudō Sennin?"

"You mean that ancient shinobi that founded Ninjutsu?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I know he was considerably powerful. Why?"

"What if I told you that he's the young man standing right next to you?"

Anko blinked did a double-take at the silver-haired man standing next to her. She looked back at her kage and point her thumb towards him, "You mean this guy?"

"Yes. We don't know how, but this man was transported three thousand years into the future. The man standing next to you is the whole reason the art of utilizing chakra even exists."

Anko cocked an eyebrow, "You sure he ain't pulling your leg?"

"I'm sure," the old man replied. "I assume you remember that insident yesterday?"

"You mean with everyone within eighty yards of the Hokage Tower falling unconscious?"

"That was caused by this man getting angry. And, just to seal the deal, Inoichi went into his mindscape and came out a terrified wreck practically begging me to believe the man was who he said he was."

Anko whistled and faced him, "Well, I'm sure impressed. If you've got them to believe you then I guess I can as well."

Anko held out her hand, "So what's your name, tough guy?"

"Usu Genji," Genji shook her hand and smiled pleasantly. Anko nodded then gazed down at Naruko. "May I ask what the village pariah is doing here? Not that I mind but. . ."

"She is Genji-san's new, adoptive daughter."

"Really?" Anko asked interested. She turned to the little, blond-haired girl. "That true?"

Naruko nodded, "Yep! I got the most powerful Otō-san ever! Dattebayo!"

Anko chuckled, "The girl's got spunk. So, what'd you need me for anyway? I doubt it was just to get introduced to the mighty Sennin here."

The Sandaime nodded, "Indeed. You see, Genji wants to take young Naruko-chan on a three year training trip. However, the council wouldn't allow it, but Genji being the forceful, authoritative powerhouse he is forced them to accept it at the agreement that one of my shinobi would occompany him."

"To prevent him from taking her to some other village?" Anko asked.

"No. I doubt even myself in my prime would be able to do much to phase him. Asking a simple subordinate of mine would be suicide."

"So, why the one shinobi?"

"It at least provides us with the possible assuarance of Naruko-chan's return though Genji said he would return her for the Academy and I honestly doubt he would lie about that."

"And I guess I'm the one accompanying them?" Anko asked catching on.

"Yes," Sarutobi confirmed. "Due to your past with the village yet remaining to stay loyal, I believed you be the best to help Naruko since your lives have been similar. The fact you and Naruko are the same gender is a bonus since Genji, as a male, can only teach Naruko so much."

Anko nodded then turned to Genji, "So I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next few years."

Genji nodded, "Indeed. If you want to know when we're leaving; it's tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

"Okay, I'll be there," she turned to leave but before she did she smirked and said to Genji, "It'll be interesting to see what the great Rikudō Sennin can do."

After she left, Genji let loose a shudder he'd been holding in and then sighed, "Why do I feel there was a double meaning to that last sentence?"

"Sadly, there probably was," Hiruzen sighed. "Good luck with both of them, Genji-san. You'll need it."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Nothing really new to add so please read and review.**

**~Teddypro**

**[1] This fanfiction follows along the lines of Naruko being Tsunade's granddaughter, so those who guessed Naruko would have the Mokuton were correct.**

**[2] May be recognized as what Kurama used to refer to the Sennin in canon.**

**[3] Shinobi no Kami - God of the Shinobi**

* * *

**Response to Reviews**

**{Tora no Musume} - **Oh wowza! This is amazing! All the details and an original plotline (or at least for me)  
I shall be waiting for the next chapter with bated breath :D

**_Answer:_ **I'm glad that you like it. It isn't terribly original sadly. I have seen one or two fanfictions try this (and are either discontinued or I can never find them again) but I wanted to try my own take on the idea. Still, glad you like it.

**{Bankai777}** - i wonder what will the conversation between pein and the rikudo sennin be like.

_**Answer:**_ And that's why you stayed tuned to find out.

**{Kinunatzs}** - it's very interesting and will naruko be at the same level as genji in the future?

_**Answer:**_ No, I don't think so. So far I think Genji will always be the top dog. He still is learning (He isn't the old Sennin who could use Creation of All Things yet) and he will continue to grow in knowledge if not in power. But I don't think Naruko will ever catch up to him.

**{Duesal10}** - Well, you're not the first to try out the sage-come-to-future idea, and you certainly won't be the last, but your fanfic is the most believable I've seen. The chapter flowed very smoothly overall. Nice touch with the Rikudou Sennin's mindscape.

_**Answer:**_ Thank you. I like this type a review. Wish it was the standard personally, but what can you do?


End file.
